paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 5
Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 5 Story (Ryder, Emiko, Jake, and Precious approach Katie's elegant cloud palace.) Ryder: Whoa. Emiko: (awe) Now that's nice. I might cry. Ryder: Go ahead. I won't judge. (Ryder climbs the steps with Precious. Horse tries to follow. Her talons slip out. She scrambles but can't get traction.) (Emiko and Jake runs to his aide.) Jake: All right, take it easy. I gotcha. (Jake and Emiko settles Horse back down the stairs and pats her.) Jake: You stay right here, buddy. (Horse obediently plops herself down.) (Jake and Emiko climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details.) Emiko: ...Flawless. (Ryder arrives at the door. Hesitates.) Precious: ...Knock... (He doesn't) Precious: Come on Ryder knock... (He doesn't. To Jake and Emiko.) Precious: Why isn't he knocking...? Do you think he knows how to knock? (Ryder finally knocks. The sound echoes inside. The cloud doors slide open.) Ryder: Hey guys. It opened. That's a fifth. (Ryder goes to step in. Jake and Emiko follows.) (He gets a thought, stops them.) Ryder: You should probably wait out here. Jake: What? Ryder: Last time I introduced him to a kids, she blows everything. Jake: But, It's a palace made of clouds. Clouds is my life. Precious: Bye, horse. (Precious starts to head inside. Ryder stops her.) Ryder: I forgot. You too, Precious. Precious: Me? Ryder: Just give us a minute. I'll be right back. Precious: Okay. (As Ryder walks inside. Precious starts counting.) Precious: One... Two... (Jake and Emiko joins in.) Precious, Jake, and Emiko: Three... Four... (Ryder walks into a great foyer. The place is beautiful, but also eerie.) Ryder: Hello? Katie? It's me Ryder?! (Ryder went upstairs. Ryder found Katie.) Katie: Ryder. (Ryder steps back out of the shadows onto a balcony. Ryder sees Katie, behinds him.) Ryder: Katie, you look nice... It's a good different... And this place is awesome. Katie: (cautious, polite) Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of. (Ryder hugs Katie.) Ryder: ... Oh. I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-- (Katie backs up, away from Ryder.) Katie: (on guard) No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please. Ryder: No I just got here. Katie: You belong to Bespin. Ryder: So do you. (Ryder takes another step up. Katie backs up more.) Katie: No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody. Ryder: ... Actually, about that-- Precious: 58...59...60. Katie: Wait. What is that? (Precious comes running in the stairs. She waves.) Precious: Hi, I'm Precious and I like to hug you. Katie: (gasp) Precious? (Precious stops beside Ryder, looks up at Katie intimidated.) Precious: (bashful) You built me. You remember that? Katie: (antonished) And you're alive? Precious: Um...I think so? (Ryder kneels down beside Precious.) Ryder: He's just like the one we built.... We were so close. We can be like that again. (Katie smiles, but then a memory returns to him.) FLASHBACK: Ryder is struck by Katie's powers. Katie: RYDER! (Ryder fall unconscious. Katie runs to him.) THE PRESENT: Katie's face sinks in pain. Katie: No, we can't. (Katie turns and heads up the second story steps.) Katie: Goodbye, Ryder. Ryder: Katie, wait for me-- Katie: (calling back) I'm just trying to protect you. (Katie continues to run away. Ryder pursues.) (For the First Getting a Warm Welcome Reprise) (Katie accidentally hits Ryder in the heart with her powers. Ryder then places his hands on his chest and falls) Precious: (gasp) Jake: Ryder! Ryder! Are you okay! Ryder: I'm okay Jake. (Ryder gets to his feet, determined to hide the pain.) Katie: (scared) Who's this? (screaming) IT DOESN'T MATTER. YOU HAVE TO GO! Ryder: No, I know we can figure this out together-- Katie: (screaming desperate) HOW! WHAT POWER DO YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS CLOUDS! TO STOP ME! (Ryder doesn't have the answer. Emiko sees clouds shadows creeping down the walls. Then puts a protective hand around Ryder.) Emiko: Come on Ryder, I think we should go. Ryder: (close to tears) No. I'm not leaving without you, Katie. Katie: (screaming heartbroken but decisive) YES, YOU ARE! (Katie waves her hands and build a giant, menacing pet cat. We'll call her Callie.) (Callie holds Ryder, Emiko, and Jake by the scruff of their necks in one paw and Precious in the other.) Ryder: Let me go! Precious: (to Callie) You are a lot stranger than I think you realize. (Callie throws Ryder, Jake, and Emiko down the steps.) Callie: (like a creepy cathy) Go Away! (Ryder, Jake, and Emiko slide past horse, who's got her hand stuck to the cloud railing and pull him off.) Precious: Hey! (Precious's body smashes into a cloud bank nearby.) Ryder: Precious! Precious: Watch out for my body! (Ryder, Jake, and Emiko duck as the rrst of Precious slams into the cloud bank.) (Callie sings ring around the rosie turns back into the castle. Incensed, Ryder tries to run back up the stairs.) Ryder: Callie where do you think your going! (Emiko grabs him, pulls him back.) Emiko: Come on Ryder. Calm down. Whoa. Just let the cloud cat be. Ryder: Let me at him. I want to throw at her face. I..... Okay. I'm Calm. (Ryder backs down....for a moment. Then he crabs a cloudballl and throws it at Callie.) (The tiny little ball hits Callie's face, not making even the sharpest dent. But it's enough to infruitee her. She BREATHS ANGRY, SHE WAILING, CRYING, and SCREAMING. Cloud shoot out of his joints.) Emiko: Oh no. Now she is angry, wailing, crying, and screaming! Precious:...I'll stop her. You guys go ahead. (Emiko, Ryder, and Jake running away from Callie. Horse runs off in the opposite direction. Precious's belly and body fail and found the Horse.) Precious: No, no, not you guys. (Callie wailing and chasing after Emiko, Ryder, and Jake as Precious's body falls and lands face down in snow.) Precious: (muffled) Get off me! (Emiko, Ryder, and Jake leap and slide down a steep slope. They tumble to a stop at a bottom just as Callie lands hard right behind them. They're off again...through a maze of conifers that sag unders the weight of the snow, Callie hot on their trail.) Emiko: Follow me! (Ryder grabs a hand of a cloud's cliff with his hand and releases all of the cloud. The cloud blows upright knocking Callie's face. Emiko: (Impresses) Yes! Ryder: I knock her out! (Ryder, Jake, and Emiko burst out of the conifer mountain and almost run right off a cliff. They stop short, toes on the edge.) Emiko: Whoa, stop! Jake: It's a hundred foot drop. Ryder: It's two hundred. (Jake ties the rope around Emiko and pulls tight.) Ryder: Ow! (He drops ro his knees and starts digging a shape in the cloud with his hands.) Ryder: What's that for? Jake: I'm digging a cloud anchor. Ryder: (not trusting) Okay. What if we fall? Jake: There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be landing on a pillow..... Hopefully. (They hear a CRYING and WAILING coming closer.) Jake: Okay, Ryder. On three. (Ryder preps for the jump like a boxer getting ready to jump.) Ryder: Okay. You tell me when... Ryder: One... Jake: Two... Emiko: Three... (Ryder, Jake, Emiko stops and saw Precious running away Callie.) Emiko: What! Your stoping the point! (Back up top of the cloud, Precious emerges from the clouds. She's a complete mess, all her body parts are in the wrong spot. She huffs and puffs, struggling to run.) Precious: Guys! Callie is coming after us! (She stops. Puts her body back together in the right order.) Precious: There we go. Hey, Ryder! Horse! Where are you going? We totally miss Callie! (Callie steps up behind the Precious. Precious turns to face her.) Precious: (happily) Hey. We were just talking about you. You can't get me, You can't get me. (Callie crying, wailing and screaming and grabbing Jake's cloud anchor.) Precious: No Callie! Precious jumps onto Callie's trail trying to stop him, but not making much of a difference. Precious: This is not making much of a difference! (Callie grabs Precious off her back and right over the cliff.) Precious: Whoa! (Precious passes Ryder, Jake, and Emiko.) Emiko: Precious! Precious: Hanging in there, guys! (Jake starts yanking Emiko and Ryder's rope up.) Ryder: Wait, what? (Emiko's head hits the clouds.) Emiko: Aargghh! (Jake passes out and hangs like a Luke Skywalker.) Precious: Ryder, Jake, Emiko! (Callie pulls them up. She wailing and crying clouds all over them.) Callie: (Wailing and Crying) DON'T COME BACK! (Callie drops the rope. And Ryder, Jake, Emiko, and Precious fall and they both SCREAM! FALLS!) Jake: Ryder are you okay. Ryder: Yeah I think. Ryder: Come on guys we have to go tell the Cloud Queen. Ryder: Precious are you sure my heart is dust. Precious: Yeah. Jake: Emiko can I talk to you. Emiko: What is it Jake? Jake: Ryder needs to tell the cloud queen. That Ryder's heart is dust. Emiko: I'm gonna talk to Ryder Hold on. Emiko: Ryder. Ryder: Yes. Emiko: Jake said your heart is dust. Ryder: My heart is dust. No its not dust. (Katie's Paces, distraught. She talks to herself.) Katie: (Katie gets angry and she rips the Ryder's pictures) I'm not you and i'm nothing like you! I'M NOT YOU AND I'll NEVER BE ANYTHING LIKE YOU! I'M NOT YOU AND I'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING LIKE YOU! Katie:(Crying) Emiko: Are you blind? Ryder: ..... A little. (They reaches like they put and arm around him, but decides against it.) (They look around as if she doesn't know what to do, then gets a thought.) Emiko: Wait. Come here. (She takes his hand and pulls him around a bend into a rock- lined pass.) (Steam vents, powered by the volcanic activity, dot the path. She holds his hands over one of them.) Jake: Oooh.... That's nice. They continue on the path, walking from vent to vent. Precious: (taking a deep breath) So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and friends... until they talk to me. Ryder: (moved) They did? Jake: (nervous ramble) Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate... And loud...very loud... they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well. (Ryder touches Emiko's Arm, reassuringly.) Ryder: Emiko, they sound wonderful. (Emiko smiles, appreciating her perfect.) Emiko: Okay then.... (Mustering the courage, Emiko and Jake steps foward and with a wave of the arms announces--) Both: Meet my family! Both: Hey, Guys! Cloud People: Jake and Emiko's home Cloud People. (Various) Jake! Emiko! They're home! It's been too long! Jake and Emiko's home! Precious jumps around all excitedly.) Precious: Wait? Jake? Emiko? (Ryder watches, shocked and confused.) (The cloud people all want Jake and Emiko's attention.) (One cloud people yanks them down with a cloud's strength.) Cloud Little Girl: Oh, lemme look at you! (Another Cloud People tries to put the suit on their clothes.) Cloud People: You look good. Both: Thanks! Cloud People: You're welcome. Jake: Where's the Cloud Queen? Cloud People: She's gonna be fine. Look, I found your cape Jake. Cloud Little Girl: I found your white vest Emiko. Cloud People: I Saw you. Ryder: Cloud People? They're real. (Silence.) (All Cloud People eyes turn to Ryder.) (Blink. Blink.) Cloud People: They're brought a boy! Cloud People: (TOGETHER) They're brought a boy! (Suddenly Ryder is not surrounded by Cloud People. They put new navy blue suit and navy blue necktie for Ryder. They put white cloak in a non-shiny fabric with a padded yoke with standing collar and metallic copper trip, along with a sheer non-shiny lining the same color as the tunic and pants and a copper metallic trim. The off white fabric of the cloak is decorated in a stylized, paisley-like pattern filled with a "fish scales" design complete with rosettes of varying sizes at the waistline and hem in shades of yellow, pink, burgundy, and brown, Flat shoes dyed to match color of tunic/pants. And hair is pulled back into bun at the crown of the head with two thick looped braids hanging from the bun. Naturally-occurring hair color only; no bangs for Emiko. They put Tailored-fit shirt with long full sleeves of a medium blue matte fabric, with a stand up collar and packet of black/ blue-black leather or leather look fabric. The sleeves are gathered to narrow black / blue-black leather or leather look cuffs. Tailored plain-front pocketless pants of a dark navy matte fabric. Wide belt with a narrow trapezoidal sections of a black or dark ink blue leather or leather-look. The central section, or "buckle", of the belt has an embossed Art Deco-like zig-zag pattern. Low-heeled, plain, tailored ankle or mid-calf boots in a black/ blue-black leather or leather-look material. No shoe-laces. Full circle cape of a medium blue matte fabric, lined in a burnished gold Asian brocade in a dense "dragon" pattern, with a black / blue-black wide fold-over collar leather or leather-look. The cape should end below the knees. Hair should be styled as seen in the movie. Wigs and prosthetics are allowed for Jake.) Ryder: It's for me? Thank you! Emiko: Wow nice wearing the navy blue suit and navy blue necktie Ryder. Ryder: Thanks Emiko! And wow nice wearing for Leia Organa Bespin outfit costume Emiko! Emiko: Thanks Ryder! Jake: Hey Ryder! Check out my outfit! Ryder: Wow! Nice wearing for Lando Calrissian outfit costume Jake! Jake: Thanks Ryder! Cloud People: Let me see. Bright eyes. Working outfit. Suits. Yes, yes, yes. He'll do nicely for our friends. Ryder: Wait. Oh. Um. No. Jake and Emiko uh were wearing a outfit for Bespin. That's why I brought them here. Right. Were not. I'm not--(Ryder laughs,) uncomfortable, not knowing to say. (Just then, Ryder collapses. Jake and Emiko catches him. He's hurt something happens.) Emiko: Ryder? (She catch him) He's has clouds of winds. (Just then Cloud Queen pushes their way through the crowd.) (Cloud People clear the way for Queen.) (She stops at the edge of the pit.) Cloud Queen: There's a strange magic here! Both: Cloud Queen! Cloud Queen: Bring him to me, Jake and Emiko. (Emiko and Jake helps Ryder over.) Queen looks into his weak eyes.) Cloud Queen: Ryder, your life is in danger. There is cloud in your heart, put there by your friend. If not removed, to solid cloud will you die, forever. Ryder: What...? No. Jake: So remove it, Cloud Queen. The Cloud Queen: I'm sorry, but I can't. If it was his heart, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a cloud city heart. Ryder: An act of true love? Cloud People: (Loving, to their friends) A true love's kiss, perhaps? (A bunch of Cloud City People give other kisses.) (Ryder shivers again, collapsing into Emiko's arms.) (More of spots turns Beige) Emiko: Ryder, we're gonna get Katie Back. Ryder: (Still Weak) ...Katie. Emiko: Help us out, Jake. Jake: You got it. (Jake pulls them out) (Emiko helps Ryder onto Jake and hops up behind her.) Emiko: Come on, Precious! (Horse takes off) (Precious grabs horse's back, rides with them.) Precious: I'm coming! Let's get Katie Back! Wait What! Who is Katie! (At Katie's Palace) (Mia, Mo, and Yuko tread cautiously towards the castle.) Mia: We are here to find Ryder! Stay alert, but no harm to come to my boyfriend! Do you understand? The Elves exchange a look. (Suddenly, a mass of cloud rises from the ground behind Jake and Emiko) It's Callie, Katie's cloud guard. Callie: (Screaming) GO AWAY! (She slams a door first inches from Mia.) (All of the elves take up arms against Callie, who quickly knocks them over.) (Callie pushes down a Elves and her unicorn, who fight over Jake and Emiko) (Callie raises her foot to stomp on Jake and Emiko, but Jake and Emiko barrel-rolls himself to safety) (Mia, Mo, and Yuko see her) Mo: Darn it! She disappeared! Mia: Mo and Yuko! Katie is not here in the palace! Let's keep finding! Previous Story Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 4 Next Story Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 6